To Wish Upon A Star
by Sayia
Summary: Three girls make a wish on a star. When they wake up the next morning, they find themselfs in a strange world full of adventure and mabye love. Will they carry out their unusual destiny, or will they die along the way.
1. The Wish

By: Sayia Chapter 1 "The wish."

A girl sits in front of a open window staring at the full moon outside. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." As she says the words the wind picks up and rustles her hair that goes about four inches below her hair. It's deep brown, wavy and matches her wistful brown eyes. She brushes a wavy strand away from her button nose and plump cheekbones.

"That's never gonna work Callie." a raven haired girl said. She's sitting on a bed, playing card with another girl. "Right Britt?" She said motioning to the other poker player, her almost black eyes serious.

"Yeah, whatever." The other poker player, Britt mutters. She licks her lips. She flips her sholder length golden hair in frustration, her turquoise eyes angry. "There!" She said smirking, she smiles. "I won!"

"That's it! I quit! That's the sixth time you won! Brittany, your cheating some how! Either that or your lucky!" The raven- haired girl, Ashley, yelled in frustration. She bounces in the bed so much that she falls off the bed. As she's falling she grabs Brittany and drags her down with her. They land on the floor with an undignified thud.

"Hey! Ash that was uncalled for!" Brittany yelled before they all started in a fit of laughter. Callie stands up and wipes a tear from an eye.

"That was hilarious!" Callie yelled still laughing. "Come on lets try it!"

"Fine with me." Brittany said standing up and walking over to stand next to Callie. She shakes her head very rapidly, fixing her bangs, that went to her dark brown eyebrows. "Come on Ash."

"You two aren't going to stop asking me until I do it are you?" Ashley asked raising a black eyebrow. She shoves a black strand of hair behind her ear, and finishes drying off her high cheekbones.

A evil grin lights up Callie and Brittany's features. "Nope!" They say at the same time.

"Fine" Ashley said.

They all walk over to the window. They sit on the ground, and cross their legs. They put their hands on their shoulders. Brittany's are very broad, Ashley's are broad, but not so much as Brittany's, Callie's are like Ashley's.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." They say in unison. _"I want adventure!" _They think at exactly at the same time. Unknown to them, some higher power is at work. They all fall asleep, at the same time.

**The Next Morning**

"Hurry up Callie!" Britt yelled running up a hill, with Ashley in toe. Callie comes a little bit behind fuming. "I could catch up if you'd wait a minute!"

"But it sounds so cool!" Britt yells. Callie catches up. "Look!" Britt said pointing. Callie and Ashley look and gasp. Their looking at a gigantic sink hole. They walk up to it. Britt fearlessly stands on the edge.

"Hey! Guys come look at this!" She yells. Callie and Ashley walk up.

"Look a well!" Callie and Ashley look down to see a beat up old well.

"Cool." Ashley says, right before the ground below them crumbles and they tumble into the hole, and down the well.

**Some Hours Later**

Pain! Her head was killing her!

"Britt? Callie?" Someone shacked her. She bit back a moan and croaked. "I'm awake! Ash is that you?" She felt a hand help her up. She forced herself to open her eyes.

The were in a forest. She looked at Ashley she was a little battered and bruised, so was the unconscious Callie. "I feel like I was chewed up and spit out." Britt muttered.

"That's what you look like. I probably look no better." Ashley said looking around. "Where are we?"

Callie wakes up. "My head..." She whispers as she sits up. They here rustling leaves as a group of people walk out of thick forests. They see four people coming their way. They're wearing all wearing old Japanese looking clothes. A man, or was he? He had long silver hair and...are those dog ears? Walks out of the group with an elderly woman who has a long bow and is wearing an eye patch. The man...er thing grabs Brittany by the collar of her shirt and lifts her into the air. Her sniffs the air just inches away from her face.

" A panther demon," He mutters in an angry voice.

"Put me down." Brittany says fiercely, glaring at the person stretching out her shirt.

"What if I don't?" The thing asks smirking. Brittany kicks the thing in the stomach. It curses and drops her. She lands on her feet jumps up and kicks him in the face, then swings her foot under him knocking his feet out from under him.

"That's why!" She yells crossing her arms smirking.

"Britt!" Ashley yells wrestling against a brunett with a giant boomerang. She flips the girl over her sholder, sending her flying. "Help me get Callie!" They run over as the old woman helps Callie onto her feet. Brittany and Ashley run over snarling at her.

"Get away from her!" Brittany snarled, running toward the old woman. She feels an arm wrap around her waist and arms, and feels sharp claws in her back. She was pinned.

Brittany hears Ashley yell, "Let me go you baka!" Brittany looks to her right to see Ashley being held by a man in black and purple robes. He had black hair from what she could see.

"Ash!" Ashley looks at Britt just as Brittany arches her back because of the horrible pain in her back. Ashley looked confused and angry. Brittany looks angry and in pain. Callie just looks plain confused.

"Let go of me you son-of -a..." She then sweared in pain as her captures very sharp claws digging into her back, as he applied pressure to silence her.

"Careful!" The old woman said gently taking Callie arm, and helping her stand straight. "Inu-Yasha, don't hurt them or so help me."   
"What are you gonna do about it? you old hag." Inu-Yasha yelled, holding Brittany firmer.

"I'll get Kagome to yell "sit" fifteen times in a row!" The old woman replied.

"You wouldn't," Inu-Yasha challenged.

"Try me." The old woman said bluntly. That shut Inu-Yasha to shut up, but he never relinquished the pressure in Brittany's back. Ashley was silent as was Brittany. They started walking north, the two men still holding their angry captives, with the young brunet, Ashley tossed helping the old woman guild Callie, who was still dazed. They walk up the an rundown old hut.

"Where are we?" Callie asked, half asleep.

"Welcome to Japan young ones." The old woman said and lead them all inside.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Well what do ya'll think? Good? Bad? Weird? Tell me! This is my first Inu-Yasha fic! If I mess anything up please tell me! By the way Callie in this story is actually one of my best friends and fellow FF.N author Yunie13. Ashley is also one of my BFF's also but she isn't a FF.N author. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 What!

Chapter 2 "What!"

**-----------------Last Chapter---------------------**

Ashley was silent, as was Brittany. They started walking north, the two men still holding their fuming captives, with the young brunet, Ashley tossed helping the old woman guild Callie, who was still dazed. They walk up the an rundown old hut.

"Where are we?" Callie asked, half asleep.

"Welcome to Japan young ones." The old woman said and lead them all inside.

**-----------------------------------------**

"WHAT!" Brittany and Ashley yell together.

"Huh!" Callie yells shocked, as the old woman lead them inside. She lead Callie to the middle of the room and helped her sit down.

"What do you mean, _welcome to JAPAN_!" Brittany yelled fighting aganst Inu-Yasha's hold. She looks at Ashley and Callie desperately.

Ashley starts to fight her captures hold as well.

"Hold still!" He whispers in Ashley's ear when she starts to wriggle free. She stops, for some reason her whole body was covered in goose bumps, just from this stranger's voice and touch. He tightens his hold.

Callie starts to wrestle with the brunet. The room is in total chaos.

"Hold it!" A voice rings in over the chaos. Everyone turns to see a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. "What's going on here?" She demands putting her hands on her hips.

Brittany pulls an arm loose and elbows Inu-Yasha in the stomach. "Wench!" He curses in a grunt. Britt runs but Inu-Yasha grabs her free arm and sticks his bloody claws into her back again, in the same spot. Brittany curses in pain.

"Sit." The girl yells. Inu-Yasha goes crashing into the floor. Brittany falls with him. Brittany rolls away before he can grab her again. She runs over to Callie, pushes the brunet Callie is fighting with into the wall of the hut. They run over to Ashley. They throw the black-haired man to the ground and bolt to the door. It's blocked by the old woman and the black-haired girl.

"Please stop." Said the woman.

"Why should we?" Ashley snarled.

"I just want to talk." She answered.

"Are they gonna grab us again?" Callie asked pointing to the recovering men and woman.

"No their not," The girl said gently.

"They better not." Brittany warned as she sat in the corner closest to the hearth. The other girls sat next to her. The rest of the group sits around the fire away from the three. Inu-Yasha sits in front of the door.

"Who are you?" Callie asked quietly.

"I am Keade." The old woman answered. "I am the priestess of this village. That is Songo." She points to the brunet. "And that is Miroku." She points to the black-haired man. They look at the black haired girl.

"I'm Kagome." The black haired girl said. She nods to the figure sitting at the door. "That's Inu-Yasha. How old are you?"

"Sixteen." The girls say in unison.

"So am I!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"Let us speak now Kagome." Keade said quietly. "Girls what are your names?"

"I'm Callie." Brunet, brown eyed and happy-go-lucky, Callie said carefully.

"I'm Ashley." The raven haired, brown eyed, mysterious Ashley responded.

"I'm Brittany." The fiery blond headed, blue eyed Brittany said quietly. Ashley jumps up. Her hand is covered in blood. She looks at Britt. She's slumping against the wall, with a pool of blood under her.

"Britt!" Callie and Ashley yell together. Keade walks over.

"Oh my…" she whispers. "Songo get me some herbs and some wrapping. Kagome do you have any of your first aid kit?"

"No," Kagome whispers.

"Remove your shirt." Keade ordered Brittany.

"Not with them in the room," Callie said while Ashley glared at Miroku and Inu-Yasha.

"Out you two!" Kagome ordered the two males.

"But, Lady Kagome what if they attack you?" Miroku asked, innocently he standing up. Inu-Yasha has already left and is sitting outside the door.

"Well I trust them! Out you pervert!" Kagome yelled as she pushed Miroku out the door.

"But..." He replies. She slams the door in his face, and walks over to the group of girls.

"Lets take a look." Keade said as they watch Ashley and Callie help Brittany up and out of the pool of blood. They lead her to a mat, laid her on her stomach and gently lifted the back of her shirt up a bit. It reveled five deep scratches starting from the middle of her back and ends about four inches above her waist. It was bleeding sluggishly. The women hiss in sympathy.

Keade walks over with a bowl of hot water, she fetched from the kettle on the fire. She flicks the herbs she received from Songo, into the bowl. She stirs the herbs into the water. They dissolve, making a forest green, foul smelling, bowl of herb-water.

"Gross!" Kagome yelled covering her nose, and walking outside.

"Good god! What is that!" Callie yelled backing away from Keade and the bowl. Ashley grabs her shirt and puts it over her nose and says a few muffled curses.

Britt yells, "Get thatshit away from me!" From her position on the mat, it was a little muffled. She tries to stand.

"Stay down!" Keade says sternly. Britt flops down on the mat with a sigh.

"What are you gonna do?" Callie asked Keade.

"I am going to put the medicine on her wounds." She answered carefully. "I can stop the bleeding and I can clean the wound. But it will leave a scar she will carry all of her days. " She said gravely. "This medicine t'will cause unbearable pain." She looks at the three other girls. "Songo, Ashley and Callie, will you hold her down?" She fumbled over the foreign and strangeness names of Ashley and Callie. The girls nod. They move over and grab Brittany. Callie sits on Brittany's legs, Songo grabs Brittany's left arm and Ashley grabs Brittany's right arm.

Keade bent down to talk to Brittany. "Are ye ready child? T'will be painful."

"Just do it!" Brittany snapped at the old woman. Keade gives Brittany a tiny block of wood just big enough for her it bite down on.

"Bite on this, it will muffle the noise some, and it t'will keep you from biting off your tongue."

"Don't worry," Brittany said with a crooked grin. "I won't scream."

"Yes you will." Keade said as she put the block between her teeth. She stood and walked up to Brittany's back. "Ready?" All the girls nod. She pours the liquid into Brittany's back. Their is a lot of muffled cursing, as Brittany trashes around. Callie, Songo, and Ashley-who looks like she's about to blow a gasket- do their best holding her down. They hear a loud SNAP and Brittany calms down. They get off her and she tries to sit up. Ashley helps her. While Keade, Songo, and Ashley wrap a long bandage around Brittany's stomach and back.

Callie yells, "Hey! Look at what Britt did to the block!" She holds up the two blocks of wood, which used to be one piece. She snapped it in half with her teeth. They all look shocked, even Brittany.

"Whoa!" Ashley said.

"Oh no, 'tis already happening." Keade said with a little bit of panic in her voice. She finished tying Britt's bandage. "Songo! Go get the others!" She turns to the three girls. Callie looks confused, Ashley looks confused and very angry, and Brittany looked very much in pain and angry. Keade noticed that Brittany's teeth were sharper, and she had a very strong, still growing new demonic aura.

The others walk in.

"What's wrong Keade?" Asked a little red-headed boy with a fox tail, who had walked in with the others.

"I will tell ye in a moment Shippo, now please sit down!" Every one sits.

**-----------------------------------------**

A/N: What do you think? Good/Bad? Please review!

Sayia


	3. Chapter 3 Fire, Wind, and Shadow

**Chapter 3 "Fire, Shadow, and Wind"**

**-----------------Last Chapter---------------------**

"Oh no, 'tis already happening." Kaede said with a little bit of panic in her voice. She finished tying Britt's bandage. "Songo! Go get the others!" She turns to the three girls. Callie looks confused, Ashley looks confused and very angry, and Brittany looked very much in pain and angry. Kaede noticed that Brittany's teeth were sharper, and she had a very strong, still growing new demonic aura.

The others walk in.

"What's wrong Kaede?" Asked a little redheaded boy with a foxtail, who had walked in with the others.

"I will tell ye in a moment Shippo, now please sit down!" Every one sits.

**-----------------------------------------**

Everyone is looking at Kaede.

"Well?" Callie asks. "What is it?"

"There is something you should know." She says looking at the three girls. There is an acquired silence.

"Well get on with it!" Brittany yells angrily.

"Don't say anything till I am finished." Everyone nods. "You three children are not from your time period. You are from this one."

"But our family..." Ashley blurts out until Kagome stops her.

"Aren't yours." Kaede finishes for her. "Your mothers died just after you three were born. And I am one of your godmothers. An evil demon called Neraku tried to kill you three when you were born, but your mothers got you to me and we sent you away before he could kill you. Instead he killed you mothers and your replacements."

"Replacements!" Callie yelled getting up, but a look from Kaede, and the gleam of Inu-Yasha's claws made her sit back down. While Brittany started to scratch her head.

"Now," Kaede said returning to the story, "As you may not know, your mothers were very powerful priestess's. They were maybe even more powerful than my sister Kikyo was. Now, the time is right, follow me." She walks out the door and across the village. With the group of curious listeners following. They stop at the very same cave that Callie, Brittany, and Ashley came out of. Kaede walks in saying, "Follow me."

The group follows. They walk into a very dusty underground cavern.

"This is where I buried your mothers." She announced stopping and pointing to three different but similar shrines. The three friends stop dead in their tracks.

Brittany yells, "What the hell are you talking about! Our mothers back in our own time. I'm leaving!" She turns in her heels and walks for the exit. Inu-Yasha jumps in front of her, claws glittering dangerously. "Move!" Brittany commanded. Callie and Ashley walk over towards Britt. "You may think those over grown nails scare me, but your wrong!" Inu-Yasha grabs the punch Brittany aims at him.

"Let me go you over grown fur ball!" Britt yells as Inu-Yasha tightens his grip on her hand. She kicks him and pulls loose. She slashes her hand at him. He yells in pain as she draws back a second time. They all look closer to see deep slash marks on his chest. Brittany yelps when she sees her fingertips are red with blood. She looks wide-eyed from her-self to Inu-Yasha and then to Kaede.

"Now will you let me finish, Kagome tend to Inu-Yasha." She adds looking at Inu-Yasha's wounds. "Girls, come here." She beckons to Callie, Brittany, and still silent Ashley. They walk over.

Kaede directs each girl in front of a shrine. "Brittany," She said walking up to the fiery blonde. "This is your mothers grave. Her name was Sirjara. She was the priestess of brightness, courage, and the sun. She was a brave person, but a little mule headed. She also had quite a temper. She died fighting." Kaede moved on to Callie. "Callie your mother's name was Kisara. She was the priestess of tides, tranquility, and the moon. She always saw the best in people. Maybe too much good. She died fighting and caring about people." Finally she moved to Ashley, who looked faint. "Ashley your mother's name was Dinara. She was the priestess of visions, memory, and eclipses. She always could read people. She was a bit too quiet. She was a wonderful spy though." She bows at the shrines and walks back in front of the girls and shrines. "Do you believe what I say?" She asks the confused girls.

"No..." Brittany says half-heartedly.

"I..I don't know." Callie said frowning. Ashley was silent.

"Well maybe you two will believe thy friend." She said pointing at Ashley.

"What does she mean Ash?" Brittany said flopping down on the ground, to sit.

"Yeah?" Callie asked doing the same as Britt.

"Um..." Ashley started. "I ... I think I've had a few dreams about this place..." She said slowly, as if she only just believed it her-self.

"You see, " Kaede said walking over to Ashley, Brittany, and Callie. "It 'tis fate, that you three met outside your own time." She points to the shrines. "Put your hands on the top of the shrine that calls to you, and you will see how." The girls look nervously at each other.

"Go on," Kagome said taking a step toward them. They look at each other again and turn around.

The first to walk over to a shrine is Brittany, she walks over to a shrine with a symbol of the sun across it. She puts her hands on the top most part of it.

-Flashback-

_"'Tis a girl, Sirjara." A younger version of Kaede, stood holding a baby. Brittany recognized it from her baby pictures, it was she. Except it had cat ears and a cat tail. She turns around to face a young woman with brown hair and eyes. She looked just like Brittany's own mother. "What shall ..." _

_There's a large bang on the door. _

_"Lady Kaede!" A young woman came running in to the room, "He's here, the men don't know how long they can hold of the demons!" _

_Kaede hands the baby to Sajara, she stands up, "I'm coming." She starts walking. _

_"Kaede!" Sajara grabs Kaede's robes. "Halt!" She commanded. "You are going to stay here, I will fight!" She stands up holding baby Brittany gently. _

_"But, Sajara!" Kaede says eyes widening._

_"I don't care! I'm protecting my child! And my honor." She kisses baby Brittany carefully, and hands her to Kaede. _

_"But..." Kaede starts._

_"Three things," Sajara said putting her hand up to stop Kaede from going on. "Please, be her godmother, and name her Sukimari." She picks up a sturdy, well-used sword, "Protect my child." She walks out. _

_Kaede turns around and places the baby down gently. She performs a spell and crimson power flows from the baby and into a vial. Kaede puts the corked vial into her robes. She puts her index finger on the babies forehead "May the dominions if fire, earth and heaven, protect you." The baby vanishes into a red void. _

-End Flashback-

Britt stumbles back, and lands on her rump. She sits up against the shrine eyes closed, white as a sheet.

"Britt?" Ashley said eyes worried, "What's wrong?" Callie also looks worried.

Brittany opens her eyes; she looks on the verge of tears. Everyone stares at her. She notices, and lifts her stubborn chin defiantly. Her tears did not fall.

"Brittany, " Kaede said to the headstrong girl, "Come here."

Brittany stands up and walks overhead high. "Brittany, what you envisioned was the last time I saw ye' mother alive. It's time I gave you your powers back, hold out your hands." Britt held out both of her hands hesitantly. "You are now the priestess of the sun, battle, and…" She looks onto the red vial she drew from her robes. " Fire!" She declared for all to hear. She uncorks the vial. The crimson flames jump to Brittany, they dance around her arms, legs, and body. Until they dissolve into her skin. She shines brilliant crimson light, which reminds everyone of a sunset. "Now please go sit down."

Brittany nods and goes over to the shrine and sits right in front of it. She flashes her friends and fellow on lookers a faint smile.

Ashley swallows her pride and walks over to a shrine with a symbol of an eclipse on it. She puts her hand on its top most part.

-Flashback-

_"Are thy sure?" A woman with raven hair and onyx eyes whispered half stunned. _

_Ashley spies a younger Kaede holding out a baby to the woman. "Yea, I am sure." Kaede replied. The woman takes the child._

_"Then we must send her with all haste." The woman replied. "If Yukiko has any chance at living we must..." A loud boom cuts her off. The woman jumps up, still holding the tiny child that looked so much like Ashley except it has dog ears. The woman hugs and kissed the child, Ashley realized to be her-self. And handed her to Kaede. She picks a battle ax and walks out the door saying,_

_"Kaede, be Yukiko's godmother, and like you did the other one, save her." With that she's gone._

_Kaede puts the baby on a table gently. She performs a spell and dark purple, almost black power flows from the baby and into a small wooden box. Kaede puts the sealed box into her robes. She puts her thumb on the baby's forehead "May the dominions of shadow, earth and heaven, protect you." The baby vanishes into a black void. _

-End Flashback-

She bends forward and leans against the shrine. Her eyes closed as tight a they could go, tears streaming silently down her face. She sinks to her knees and sits in the dirt crying silently into the moist, tear soaked ground. Until she feels two warm hands on each of her shoulders. Ashley opens her eyes to see the worried faces of Callie and Brittany.

"You okay Ash?" Britt mumbled as she took Ashley's hands and pulled her into a standing position. Ash manages to mumble,

"I'm fine." But just barely.

"Ashley," Kaede said gently, "Come here." Ash looks at Callie then at Britt, who nods. Ashley walks forward.

"What you saw was the next to last time I saw ye' mother. Now hold out your hands if you want ye' powers back." Kaede said pulling a wooden box from her robes. Ashley holds out her right hand, slowly.

"You are now the priestess of eclipses, speed, and..." She closes her eyes, "Darkness!" She yells, as she opens the box. The blackish purple power jumps from the box into her hand and forms a ball. The ball sinks into Ashley's skin. She glows with a mysterious black/purple light that reminds everyone of the light from an eclipse. "Go rest,"

Ashley sits down next to the shrine. She looks at Callie,

"You might as well do it." She mumbles.

Callie walks up to the shrine with a moon on it, she touches the top of the shrine.

-Flashback-

_A baby wails, Callie looks on as a woman who looked exactly like her mother, gives the wailing baby, whom has pointed ears and a wolf tail, a hug and a kiss. The child is quieted._

_"Be good Kayrii, goodbye!" The woman whispers as she hands the baby to the young Kaede._

_"Are thy sure? Thy-self and the child could run and hide..." The Kaede whispers darkly, "Ye need not die like Sirjara and Dinara, ye can live."_

_"No," Kisara said with a smile, "I'd rather die so my child may live," She hugs Kaede and whispers, "Be her godmother, protect her, and save her. I'll lure them away, goodbye." _

_Kisara walks out off the hut carrying a large staff and she's crying. As her mother walked out baby Callie had started crying again. _

_Kaede sighed and set the crying child down on the table gently. She performs a spell and orange power flows from the baby into a little glass ball, Kaede looks the ball tight and puts it into her robes. She puts her middle finger on the child's forehead, "May the dominions of wind, earth and heaven, protect you." The baby vanishes in a orange void._

-End Flashback-

Callie jumps up from the shrine with a yelp, she looks around, walks over to Kaede and yells,

"What was that?" With the most serious voice she had.

"That was the last time I saw ye' mother alive. Hold out your hands if you want your powers back." Callie quickly holds out her left hand.

"You are now the priestess of the moon, tornadoes, and... " She pulls out the glass ball, and shakes it, "Wind!" She yells. She throws the ball onto the ground, theirs the unmistakable sound of glass breaking as an orange wind flies around Callie, it soon disappears. She glows with a faint light that reminds everyone of a full moon. With out being told to, Callie goes and sits down in front of her mother's shrine.

Meanwhile Brittany, and Ashley both had stopped glowing and where now scratching their heads.

"There is also one more thing about your parentage that you should know about," Kaede said looking over each girl.

"Well?" Brittany said while still scratching her head, her demonic aura was now so strong that it was catching Inu-Yasha's attention.

"All three of your fathers where demons," Kaede said finally. "Meaning that the three of you are half-demons." She finishes.

Inu-Yasha mutters "I knew it!" With a look at Brittany.

Authors Crap: Hey y'all! Thanks for reading! And by the way Yunie13 has changed her name to Kayrii. I hope y'all like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it up! I'm also sorry for all the flashbacks!0.o

Sayia


	4. Chapter 4 Changes and Transformations

**Chapter 4 "Changes and Transformations."**

Authors Crap: Hey! How y'all doin'? I just wanted to ask if y'all liked the new chapter set up? I hope so! Tell me, please review! I've decided to do this new thing that at the beginning of the new chapters I'm gonna put up the most important quote of the chapter... so yeah... WOOT:D

Quote of the chapter:

"GUYS! This thing is **PURE** silk!"- Kayrii (Callie).

**-----------------Last Chapter---------------------**

With out being told to, Callie goes and sits down in front of her mother's shrine.

Meanwhile Brittany, and Ashley both had stopped glowing and where now scratching their heads.

"There is also one more thing about your parentage that you should know about," Kaede said looking over each girl.

"Well?" Brittany said while still scratching her head, her demonic aura was now so strong that it was catching Inu-Yasha's attention.

"All three of your fathers where demons," Kaede said finally. "Meaning that the three of you are half-demons." She finishes.

Inu-Yasha mutters, "I knew it!" With a look at Brittany.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"What? You're joking!" Callie yells looking at Kaede as if she was crazy

"I tell the truth, have I lied to 'ye yet Kayrii?" Kaede said using the name Callie's mom used in Callie's vision.

"My name's Callie!" She whispers.

"That is your old name from the other time period, your birth name is Kayrii, Ashley's name is Yukiko, and Brittany's is Sukimari." She finishes with a nod. "Now if you all will come with me, I shall tell 'ye three about your fathers. And perhaps, we shall find 'ye some clothing." She added with a look at the three's dirty, stained and torn clothes. With a look at each other, the trio stands and follows Kaede.

**A few minutes later in the hut**

"Are thy sure 'ye will stay and listen?" Kaede asked Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Songo, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Yeah, were sure." Kagome said curiously. "Besides," She turns and looks at the trio. "Were friends, and I care about my friends."

"Thanks." The trio says in unison, all three of them smiling at the same time.

They all settle down into sitting positions around a round low table, and each are handed a cup of tea. The sitting position is Kaede, Songo, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Callie, Ashley, and Brittany, with Inu-Yasha sitting against the wall a distance away.

"The first thing you three should know is that soon you will be transforming, back into your original forms. Just look at Sukimari (Brittany, Kaede and everyone else refers to the girls with their birth names)."

Everyone looks at Brittany; Callie looks at her just as she's taking a drink of tea. She gets all bug-eyed and spits tea all over Brittany and Ashley.

"CALLIE!" Brittany yells jumping up. She looks at the expression on Callie and Ashley's faces.

"What?"

"YOUR EARS!" The two yell.

"Huh?" Brittany yells, she reaches up to grab her ears but finds then not where they usually are, but on top of her head(Like Inu-Yasha's ears). And instead of her ears she finds furry cat ears.

"HOLY **SHIT**! Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs, which was pretty loud, she jumped up and ran out the door. Ashley, Callie, Kagome, Miroku, Songo, and Inu-Yasha, run after her. They find her at the edge of a crystal clear lake trying to see her reflection in the water.

"Britt are you okay?" Ashley asked walking up until she was a foot behind Brittany.

"No!" Britt said turning around and facing the gang. "How would you be if you suddenly started growing extra appendages!" After finishing that sentence the thing that got to her the most was that Inu-Yasha actually started smirking!

"The way you put that, it sounds like the whole world is falling apart. Heh, pathetic!" He said smirking.

With speed she didn't know she had Britt runs up in front of Inu-Yasha, there she stands, hands on hips, the pure picture of the essence of wrath.

"How **dare** you mock me, sorry excuse of an idiot!" She yelled with so much rage that it surprised the group, except Callie and Ashley that is, they'd seen Brittany in a rage, and it wasn't exactly the safest place to be.

"And if you think I'm afraid to show you a thing or two! Your wrong, dead wrong!" She ranted on.

"Brittany!" Callie any Ashley yelled at the same time.

Britt stopped yelling at an annoyed Inu-Yasha and roared,

"What!"

"You don't need to deafen him," Ashley said with a smirk as she added, "Not now anyways."

"Besides Britt, it looks cool!" Callie added with a grin. "Lets go on back."

"Fine!" Brittany huffed as she gave Inu-Yasha a glare and went to join her friends.

**Back at the hut **

After everyone had came back in a sat back down, Kaede looked at the trio.

"Soon you three will experience even more changes. You will transform fully and your celestial and demonic powers will strengthen. Which power will strengthen first I cannot tell. And you might like to know who your fathers where. Then we will get you some clothes and you may take a moment to think about it."

"Wait, don't tell me." Ashley started sarcasm dripping off of her every word. "Callie's father was a genius." She said with mock seriousness.

"That would explain a lot! Or does it?" Britt said laughing as she ducked as Callie took a swing at her head.

"If it is then **please** tell me Britt's dad was a leprechaun!" Callie laughed, "That would explain why she's so short!"

"HEY!" Britt yelled and glared daggers at her happy go lucky best friend. Being 5'3" Britt was the shortest of the trio by at least two or three inches, followed by Callie, and then Ashley. When it came to her height, Britt was serious.

"You idiot!" Britt drawled, "If my dad's a leprechaun, then Ash's dad was the slowest and fattest man on Earth!"

"In your dreams!" Ashley commented as she and Britt shared a few hard slaps on the side of each other's arms that would leave bruises later.

"Enough, this is serious." Kaede said scolding the jokers, they finally gave her their attention. "First I will tell you what type of demon you are, you already know your half human. Now Kayrii," Callie looks up at the older woman. "Your father's name was Konahoge, he was a powerful wolf-demon, actually second strongest, in his pack. He was in a very rare wolf pack, the pack of the Arctic. They where all slaughtered by Naraku after you where born. The alpha male and female survived and relocated the pack. They now live in a remote forest on the edge of the great tundra." She then turned to Ashley.

"Yukiko, your father was a strong dog-demon. His name was Shakage"

"You mean _THE Shakage_?" Broke into the middle of the sentence. Everyone looked at Inu-Yasha who had his eyes widening in disbelieve. "THE greatest general the old world had ever known?"

"The same," Everyone looked back at Kaede as she spoke. "Yukiko, your father was one of the best generals during the Clan Wars."

"Clan Wars?" That was Brittany.

"About hundred years ago there where three main clans. The Cat Clan, which consisted of three chief clans, the Tiger Clan who where the majority and to smart for their own good. The Snow Leopard Clan, the most durable but the weakest in battle, and the Panther Clan, the strongest and the most independent." Miroku said closing his eyes in thought.

"Then the Wolf Clan, with four major clans, the forest clan who where the fastest. The desert clan, the most durable. The mountain clan, the best at defenses, and the arctic clan, the best at a quick, clean, and fast win." Callie glowed with pride at the mention of the Arctic clan.

"And finally the now non-existent Dog Clan. They where all one clan, with fighters from every environment and predicament you could think of. They where the minority in the war, but if they'd have had more fighters they would have won." He finished and let Kaede tell the rest.

"Many other demons did eventually ally with a clan but that you will find out later. Either way Yukiko, your father was the best general in the dog clan. He's well known."

"Who won?" Brittany asked curiously.

"No one." Songo stated. "They all decided to stop fighting after a century of fighting of fight them-self's into extinction. So with nothing to hold them together the Dog clan broke apart and became no more. The wolf clan is still strong but the clans are out of touch with each other. And the cat clan is just like the wolf clan, out of touch. It's been two hundred years since the war."

"But then how did out fathers fight in it, if it's two hundred years old?" Britt again.

"My dear, demons can live a long time given a chance." Kaede said looking the blond in the eyes. "Besides they weren't born until the middle of the war. Now Sukimari, your father was a panther demon, his name was Konohamaru."

"Prince Konohamaru of the forest!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Um, yes." Kaede said still looking at Britt. "Your father was the last great panther-demon battle prince of the clan wars."

"So that makes Lady Sukimari the last full blooded panther-demon royal?" Miroku asked looking at Britt.

"Huh?" Britt said with a confused face.

"Yes it does, Sukimari ," Kaede said facing the confused trio. "Your father was a panther-demon prince. The last in his blood-line actually, after he died he was succeeded by his uncle, Kinaki. From the time he was crowned, Kinaki ruled the clan with an iron fist, and he's allied with Naraku. Causing some demons to separate from the main clan and create their own clan. They're now waiting for their next leader."

"Who?" Callie asked.

"After you three where born, there was a rumor spread through the panther clan, that Konohamaru had an heir. And that the heir would come back and clam the panther-demon throne back from Kinaki." Kaede said looking around at everyone. "It was said by the panther-demon prophet Cahokia. She foretold that the heir would have gold hair, and eye's as blue as a turquoise stone. It was said that the heir would be able to control fire, and be an excellent warrior. Sukimari, you are the long lost heir of the panther-demon clan. By birth you're a demon princess."

"You gotta be kidding me." Ashley murmured.

"Yeah!" Callie agreed. "Britt's the most un-princess person on her block!"

"Seriously, I'm like one of the biggest tomboys in our school! I'm not like a princess at all. I'm the wrong person for this." Britt added looking troubled.

"You can not help what your born as Sukimari. Now 'tis is time to get you some clothing." She looks at Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo. "Ye may leave now."

"Yes lady Kaede." Shippo skipped as he walked out, with the other two guys following.

**Five minutes later**

"Were done." Came Ashley's muffled voice, as the trio walked out of their "dressing room".

"Well?" Kagome asked looking the each of the girls carefully. They where all wearing priestess outfits, (You know, the ones that Kikyo, and Kaede wear.) but their pants where different colors. Ashley looked spectacular in her outfit; with instead of red pants she had dark purple pants. While Callie looked incredible in orange pants, and Britt looked magnificent in gold colored pants.

"Kagome, did 'ye bring it? From the last time 'ye went to the other time." Kaede turned to look at Kagome.

"Uh, you mean the mirror? Yeah I brought it, I'll get it!" She said and went into the back of the hut and came back carrying a slender, full-body mirror. She set it down on the ground in front of the trio, against the wall. Each girl then walked you and looked at them-self's in the mirror.

"My ears…" Britt murmured when she looked in the mirror and saw her new, but old cat ears, which where the same color as her hair. She sighs and turns around to say, "The ears look cool, and so does this outfit, but…it isn't very comfortable on me, do you have anything else?"

"What's wrong with that?" Songo asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, it looks great!" Kagome reassured the blonde.

"Will we be fighting?" Brittany asked looking from the mirror up to Kaede, seeing the old woman nod, she explains. "Ya see, when I fight I kick just as much, maybe more, than I punch. And this may look good, but it's so baggy that it restricts my leg and arm movement, so I can't fight as well as I should."

"Sorry," Ashley said stepping up to look at her-self. "But I have to agree with Britt, I can't fight in this." Callie also agrees with a vigorous nod.

"Hm, as I suspected, you will most likely prefer clothes more demonic." Kaede mumbled as she ushered the girls into a storage room.

As soon as the girls turn around they automatically gasp in awe. The room was filled with clothing. Everything from priestess clothing, peasant clothing, to the most magnificent kimonos they've ever seen, and demonic clothing from wolf-demon pelts to clothing made of feathers.

Lets just say they were dumbfounded…

"Holy Shit! KAEDE!" Brittany yelled turning around to face the startled priestess. That was the first time Brittany had said Kaede's name since arriving. "What **is** this!"

"Holy monkeys," Callie murmured, using the curse word that Brittany, Ashley, and her-self had created. She walks up to an emerald colored Kimono, and runs her fingers over the fabric. "GUYS! This thing is **PURE** silk!"

"OMG!" Ashley yelled running up and grabbing the sleeve of said kimono. "IT IS!"

"Well!" Britt demanded in her commanding way.

"I've been a priestess since I was young. People thank me by giving me what they can, some in food, but most in clothing, and weapons. I give the needy what I can but most items just sit here." She shrugs. "I want 'ye to pick out clothing to travel in.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Ash, look at this one." Brittany said picking up a turquoise kimono, with a brown obi, it had a brown phoenix embroidered into the bottom left side.

"Isn't it beautiful," Brittany asked eyes wistful.

"It's gorgeous." Ash said looking at another kimono wistfully.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Are 'ye finished?" Kaede asked knocking on the door the room.

"Yeah!" Came the muffled reply.

"Then come and show us."

As the girls walk out they are all surprised at the trio's choices and how good it looked on them.

Callie looking very wolf like, in the brown pelt-skirt of a wolf-demon, and the orange-black armor of a female wolf-demon. Did a mock bow, revealing that the skirt split to her hip, and that she was wearing a pair of tight, black, shorts that went to her knees. She had brown fur, leg and wrist guards, and no shoes.

Ashley wearing a tunic-like dark purple shirt that went down to her shins, looked like she was born to wear that tunic. The tunic split up to her hips, it had a black collar like a kimono, and long, full, black sleeves like a priestess robe, but not as long, so that it won't get in her way when fighting. Under the tunic are tight black, pants, perfect for fighting and traveling, with her black hiking boots.

Brittany looking fierce in a red tunic/shirt that went down about ten inches below her navel, that split to the hip, but had draw strings that when tied together formed a shirt/skirt. The tunic had a mock collar, and had almost no sleeves. But to make up for the sleeves, she had a bronze colored midriff shirt under the red tunic, that; like Ashley's had the priestess like sleeves, but they where short enough not to get in her way. Like Ashley, she to was wearing pants under her tunic, but her pants where brown, hugged her hips and thighs perfectly, and where boot cut. Perfect for the brown boots she had on.

"Wow..." Kagome said awed. "You three look great!"

"We do?"

"Yeah you do!" Kagome answered.

"What would you have done if we said it was ugly?" Songo asked looking the three in the face.

"Who cares." Callie stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Exactly." Ashley snapped.

"I don't really give a crap." Brittany drawled.

"Perfect!" Songo said nodding to each girl. "I expected no less."

"Now as you transform, I will let you three go find your own place and think about what you want to do." Kaede said as she walked over and opened the hut's flimsy door. "You may go. But at some time I would like it if you visited your mothers graves."

The girls nod and walk out except Britt.

"Uh Kaede, could you do me a favor."

"What is it?" Kaede asked, sensing Britt's nervousness.

"Could you," She leans over and whispers something into Kaede's ear.

"Absolutely not." Kaede snapped.

"Either you do it, I do it myself ; which wouldn't look pretty, or I order you to." She said trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. "So what's it gonna be."

"Fine, but why?"

"I have a good reason..." Britt said offhandedly as Kaede shut the door.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**A/C**: wOOt! Oh and by the way... **REVEIW!**


End file.
